If We Die, We Die
by ladyashethealchemist
Summary: Kíli reflects on the change in his Uncle and seeks out Tauriel the night before the battle to make sure nothing is left unsaid


Kíli paced the halls of his ancestors, unable to sleep. His uncle had to see how mad it was to wage war against the men of Laketown and the elven armies when they had been warned of a far worse enemy, if one counted the humans and elves as enemies, which he himself did not. The men had taken them in, had opened their homes when they were in need and even faced the wrath of a dragon because of them yet his uncle would not repay them. The goldsickness had changed his uncle to something completely unfamiliar to him, like someone had possessed his uncle's body and destroyed all but the little that remained of Thorin. It pained him to see the man who was like a father to him being destroyed by himself, blinded by old prejudices he should have realized who do him no good anymore.

He wanted to leave, wanted no part of this battle to be fought over his uncle's greed and mistrust. He himself had never felt the desire of riches the other dwarves did. In fact, he had never desired anything… until he met Tauriel. She was so beautiful, inside and out, and while she had not told him how she felt, he knew in his heart she too loved him, that they were bonded by something far greater than either of them could imagine. Tauriel… so caught up in thoughts of his uncle's madness, he had not even realized that come the battle tomorrow he would be expected to fight against her, the she-elf he had come to love. No… he could not do that. He wouldn't. He had to see her before that happened, had to make sure she knew that if they did end up on opposing sides that what he felt would be stronger than any command he was given by his king.

His mind made up, he began the quick walk towards the mountain's entrance. He stole his way out, and before he could even realize where he was headed, he found himself walking towards the elven camps. It was not the brightest of his ideas he later realized, but his thoughts had distracted him from even processing the decision. Luckily, before he reached the camps, he was met in the middle by the exact person he had gone out to look for.

"Kíli?" She whispered, freezing in her tracks. There was worry in her voice, and though it was too dark to see, a faint blush covered her cheeks. "What are you doing out here? You could have been killed if you were found by a patrol."

Kíli's voice lacked the usual humor it held, instead being filled with a warmth and seriousness. "I was looking for you… I just realized what tomorrow's battle will force us to do… Tauriel, I cannot fight against you."

"Kíli -" Tauriel started, her voice low and soft.

"I need to say this." He interrupted gently, taking one of her hands in his and holding onto it fiercely. "I am in love with you, and I shall remain in love you regardless of what anyone says or tries to tell me. And no matter what happens, whether we live or die, my heart will beat for you."

Tauriel's breath hitched, and she smiled at him. "Gi melin, Kíli. I love you too. In fact… I was on my way to find you, to make sure that you got to hear those words from me at least once before all this fighting breaks out."

"You do not know how long I have wanted to hear you say that." Kíli grinned widely, embracing her tightly. Almost tentatively, he reached up and cupped her face, pulling her down for a light kiss.

Neither expected how that simple gesture of love would affect either one of them. Something inside of them ignited. The kiss became more heated, as the realization that this time they had could be their last overwhelmed them. Hands locked in hair, pulled them closer to one another. Kíli's hand brushed against her ear and Tauriel shivered, her body reacting intensely to that simple touch.

Breaking apart for a breath, the elf spoke. "You are mine, mine as I am yours. And if we die," She pulled him back in for another long kiss, "We die. But first, we will live."

Kíli's response was to pull her in closer, letting their feelings speak through actions.

And as Tauriel had said, live they did, spending the few hours they had in passionate embrace until the stars faded out into the colors of dawn and the sun peaked lightly over the hills, its rays gently covering their entwined forms and reminding them that the newness of day would bring the heat of battle.

* * *

><p>AN: This idea has been stuck in my mind for a while, especially using the quote "If we die, we die. But first we will live." (which is said by Ygritte to Jon Snow in Game of Thrones), so credit to George R.R. Martin for that line. I had originally planned this to be longer and end with the battle's end but the hurt was too much so I decided to end it on foreboding fluff instead of angst and pain.<p> 


End file.
